


Where Do Broken Hearts Go?

by xyvesoulx



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Small lipves, Strong Language, Yvesoul Endgame, but mostly yvesoul, like really small
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyvesoulx/pseuds/xyvesoulx
Summary: Here’s a slight parting gift. I’ll be taking a break from social media and writing. To focus on my mental health. But I would like to leave you all with something for now. Enjoy :)
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	Where Do Broken Hearts Go?

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a slight parting gift. I’ll be taking a break from social media and writing. To focus on my mental health. But I would like to leave you all with something for now. Enjoy :)

“Does it get easier?” The young girl asked, laying across her mother’s legs as the older woman softly brushed her dark hair. Stroking it softly as her eyes fluttered opened at the feeling. 

“No.” She answered truthfully. “But we’re strong.. we can get through anything.” She didn’t want to give her daughter false hope. The world was cruel, and she was sure it’d be much worse by the time Jinsoul reached the age of 15. And that terrified her, because her daughter was only 9. And the world had already been so cruel to her. 

She watched her daughter grow, showered her with love. Got her everything she wanted, until she physically couldn’t anymore. 

By the age of 16, her mother was diagnosed with breast cancer. There were many sleepless nights, where she lay beside her mother. Afraid it would be the last time. But she made it through the night, and she powered through it for another week. And eventually, she beat it. And Jinsoul was ecstatic. She had gotten a job, nothing too big. Just something to help out around the house. Just something to keep some money in her pockets. And usually enough to buy her mom a gift or two every so often. 

Jinsoul wasn’t good with her words. She never was, but over the years, it had gotten easier. Through high school, she made a few friends. Some that stuck by her and others that eventually parted ways. 

“You can stay at my place and I can help you!” Jiwoo said excitedly, seeing the stressful look all over her friends face. “I don’t mind at all.” 

“It’s okay Jiwoo.” 

“Let me help you.” Her friend said sincerely, giving her a pout and widening her already large puppy eyes. It was nearly impossible to keep denying her advances at this point.

“Fine. I just need to let my mom know.” Jinsoul said, seeing a smile on Jiwoo’s face already as she excitedly clapped. 

She spent the weekend over Jiwoo’s, and finished the project quickly with the help of her dear friend. Jinsoul always admired Jiwoo. How positive she was in pretty much any situation. Or how she tried to find the good in things. She _always_ tried to find the good in things. She was sweet, gentle, and caring. She was quite literally the nicest fucking person in the entire world. To simply put it, if you’re friends with Jiwoo, even if you’re like a murderer with no heart of some sort, she’d make you smile. 

Weird analysis, but that was the easiest way to put it. You simply couldn’t resist Jiwoo’s smile.

* * *

In her senior year of high school, Jinsoul had “glowed up”. That’s what people said to her all of the time. She looked much older now, and everyone wondered just how she lost so much weight over the summer and how she looked so damn good.

Toxic. 

She didn’t understand why anyone cared. But if they really wanted to know, it’s probably from the extreme stress she was put through that summer. The sleepless nights returned, and it wasn’t because her mother was sick. 

No.

It was more like because her mother had gotten drunk pretty much every night. Blasting music and drunkenly singing along. Pushing her daughter away whenever she tried to help. Jinsoul would calmly speak, and calmly hold her hand. “Come on. You’re drunk. You need to lie down.” 

But her mother would remove the grip she had on her, smiling. “Everything will be okay.” Her mother smiled, her eyes glassy as she quickly wiped a tear that rolled down her cheek. 

“What’s wrong?” Jinsoul asked, and her mother didn’t reply. Just smiled and turned away, lifting the bottle to her lips once again and plopping down onto the couch. Quietly repeating those words over and over again. 

_“Everything will be okay.”_

She had joined the cheerleading squad, which brought her a lot more attention than before. She hated it at first, but she eventually enjoyed it. People offered to buy her things, invited her to parties, gave her attention. She loved it. She lived in the moment because she knew it would eventually pass. 

It always does. 

A few months into her senior year, and Jinsoul had a boyfriend. He wasn’t a typical jock, who played football and ran the team like some asshole who enjoyed being in control. He was actually the captain of a robotics club, and he played baseball for their school. He was sweet, and charming, and patient. 

He didn’t make any advances on Jinsoul, unless she initiated it first. It was 3 weeks into their relationship and they hadn’t even kissed or held hands. But she could see how brightly he smiled whenever he saw her, or even took a glance at her. He was sure he loved her. 

“Can I take you to prom?” Jinyoung asked her, as he sat beside her on the grass. And Jinsoul smiled, her eyes squinted slightly as the sun beamed down onto them. 

“Yeah.. you can.” She smiled, feeling him place a kiss against her cheek and pulling her in for a hug. 

Jinsoul had watched enough romance movies and read enough books to know how this was going to go down. But the problem is, she had never kissed anyone. Well, she had. But she was drunk usually, and she was sure that didn’t qualify as a kiss. Especially because drunk kisses were usually so sloppy. So she turned to her friend, someone she could trust. 

“I need help with something..” She timidly said, watching as Jiwoo quickly looked up from her bed. Her eyes filled with confusion as she waited for Jinsoul’s next words. “I need you to teach me how to kiss..” 

Jiwoo couldn’t even hide the slight shock on her face. It nearly made Jinsoul reconsider asking. “You want _me_ to teach _you_ how to kiss?” 

“I-I’m sure you have some sort of experience.. right?” 

“I do.. I do— it’s just, are you comfortable with that?” 

Jinsoul nodded quickly, and Jiwoo gave her a smile, no teeth shown. She patted the spot beside her, moving her things onto the floor and turning to face Jinsoul. She wasn’t sure how to feel about this at all. She wanted to help, she really did, but this just felt off. 

She relaxed herself, and straightened her posture. Jinsoul cutely did the same. “Okay so—“ And before she could even finish speaking she felt lips on hers. Very, inexperienced lips. And Jiwoo tried to catch her rhythm, but it was nearly impossible. So she quickly pulled back, using her sleeve to wipe her mouth.

“Okay. So— whatever that was, just don’t do that. Like ever.” She bluntly said and Jinsoul felt her cheeks grow hot. “Just relax, and go with the flow. Don’t use teeth, and don’t go trying to shove your tongue into someone’s mouth.” Jiwoo placed a hand gently onto Jinsoul’s cheek and pulled her in. 

She was gentle, and she didn’t add too much force into the kiss. Just enough to give her an idea of what she needed to expect. And she became angry with herself for the feeling it gave her. Leaving her warm all over. She had never felt anything like it, and even when Jiwoo pulled away she stayed in place.

“Was that okay?” 

“Uh… yeah.” She blinked, looking away from Jiwoo. “Um— I need to go.”

“Is everything okay?” 

“Yeah. I just need to get home. My mom is probably waiting for me.” She lied, and Jiwoo believed her. She always did. 

Nothing changed for Jiwoo after that day. But everything changed for Jinsoul. She was confused now, confused on how she felt. She was always certain she was straight, but that’s probably because she was so used to seeing that everywhere. On tv, out in public, in school, she read about it in books. So the thought never crossed her mind. 

But after kissing Jiwoo, everything changed. She actively avoided her. Whenever Jiwoo asked her to hangout she found some excuse, that the other girl always fell for. It wasn’t Jiwoo’s fault. Jinsoul was just confused, and seeing Jiwoo didn’t help her. 

Now, it probably looks like she was in love with her friend. But she certainly wasn’t. She was just shocked at how she felt kissing a girl. She wanted more, she wanted it again. It ran through her mind, it made her excited and scared all at once. It was months into the school year, where Jinsoul had this crisis. Maybe she was bisexual, who knows. Her boyfriend was still sweet as ever, and patient too. 

Prom was next weekend, and Jinsoul planned to kiss her boyfriend months ago. But after _that_ , it caused another setback. She wasn’t sure about anything anymore. And her mother had gotten worse with the alcohol. So she avoided being at home usually, staying out until she was sure her mother had fallen asleep for the night. 

She went to parties here and there. Her cheerleader friends inviting her to them. She was minding her own business that night, tipsy, as she leaned against the wall. “You don’t seem to be enjoying yourself..” She heard a voice say, and she looked to her right. Seeing the girl standing beside her. They were about the same height, probably because of the heels she wore.

She was very pretty though. “I’m Sana.” She introduced, her hand lingering in Jinsoul’s for just a little too long. 

“Jinsoul.” 

“I know who you are. Everyone does.. which is why I’m confused as to why you’re standing here all alone.” She inched closer. The nervousness present in Jinsoul’s eyes. 

“I-I just wanted to be left alone I guess.”

“Oh— I can leave you alone if you’d like.” 

And she felt stupid when she desperately scrambled to pull the girl back to her. “No. It’s okay.” She said, taking in how pretty the other girl was. 

She could see a cocky smirk on her face. “We should go somewhere quieter.” She suggested, and Jinsoul was a fool to follow. Because one thing led to another. First they were talking about school, then they talked about boys, and then Sana started asking her questions… and then, she had a girl on top of her. Kissing her and pinning her hands above her head. 

In the moment, it felt nice. It felt right. A craving she had was finally being fulfilled, by a complete stranger who changed her life for the better. And also the worst. 

It was good, because after that night, she was sure she was into girls. But she also had cheated, and no amount of liquor should have blinded her to what was happening. So the guilt ate her alive. She got tired of wearing makeup to cover the marks from that night on her neck. She went through with the prom. But she didn’t enjoy herself.

Especially when Jinyoung held her close, dancing to the slow music that played in the beautiful hall the prom was held in. When he felt the time was right, he kissed her. Months ago, she would have loved this. But it didn’t feel the same. He was lovely, really, she couldn’t express it enough. But at the end of the day, he was a boy. And Jinsoul was sure at this point, she didn’t like boys. 

She smiled for the rest of that night, using all the energy she had to make sure Jinyoung had a good time. But after the prom, he walked her home. It wasn’t too far from where they were, and thankfully Jinsoul didn’t wear heels. But he could tell something was off. He held her hand, and her palms were sweaty, and she was silent. 

“Can I ask you something?” 

Her heart stopped. But she held herself together, walking beside him. “Do you love me?” 

The question was very.. complex. She loved him. Probably not in the way he would want though. Her love was borderline platonic at this point. “Yes.” 

He smiled softly, the hesitation evident as he waited to ask the next question. “Are you.. are you in love with me?” And she turned to him and her eyes immediately watered. And Jinyoung was so good. So gentle and kind. She felt like she deserved to at least be honest to him, just this once. 

“No…” He understood, and even after she said that, he still held her hand. 

“Thank you for being honest.” 

The rest of the walk home wasn’t awkward, thankfully. He talked about how much he enjoyed tonight and even complimented Jinsoul on how good she looked in her black dress. “Well— here’s your stop.” He said playfully, letting go of her hand. 

She looked up at her house, the lights were off, which meant her mom was probably asleep. “I suppose this is our breakup huh?” His question getting her attention once again, and she sadly smiled. But he seemed okay with it, despite the ache he felt. 

“Yes.. I’m sorry.” She said, and he shyly laughed. 

“It’s okay. You were the best girlfriend I’ve ever had honestly. So thanks for that.” He chuckled, and although it was sweet to say, his words stung a bit. Reminding her of what she had done a week ago. She sighed deeply. 

“I’m really sorry this didn’t work out.” She apologized and he waved it off. 

“It’s okay. These things happen. I’m just glad you were honest.” He checked the time. “I should get home. But I had fun tonight.” 

“Me too.” She did, despite the constant overthinking and guilt she felt.

“Bye Jinsoul.” He said, leaning forward and kissing her forehead softly before walking off. 

She was relieved to see Jinyoung had moved on by the end of the school year. He still smiled at her, he still made sure she was okay. He was as good as a boy could get really. 

She also had a breakdown one night, resulting in her mother holding her and telling her she’d be okay. And during her breakdown, she told her mother she was gay. She was shocked at first, probably because of how sudden it was. But she didn’t judge. She just held her daughter tighter. Letting her know it was okay. 

Her mother showed up at her graduation surprisingly. Jinsoul saw her knocked out the night before after she got drunk out of her mind. But she woke up the next day, regardless of her painful headache and got her daughter ready for her graduation. She avoided eye contact with the girl that awkwardly smiled at her. 

Sana. 

She looked much different in this lighting. She looked softer and sweeter. The complete opposite of the girl she met that night. The ceremony was long and grueling. To be fair, she just wanted it to be over with at this point. She got excited when they finally got to the part of handing out diplomas. Jiwoo sitting a few rows ahead of her. 

She didn’t know why, but her eyes caught sight of a girl she had never really saw around. The girl seemed anxious almost, her eyes looking everywhere she possibly could. Jinsoul didn’t understand why she hadn’t seen this girl though. She was quite beautiful, her hair was long and her skin was a really pretty tan color. The heels she had on definitely gave her another inch or two though. And she was taking in her features for so long that she hadn’t even realized the girl was looking back at her. 

She turned away when their eyes met, and Jinsoul’s heart began to beat quickly as she yearned for more. She listened closely to the names as they were called to the stage. Most of them she had heard before, but her ears perked up when she finally got a name to match the face of the pretty girl.

“Ha Sooyoung.” She heard, watching as the girl quickly accepted her diploma and moved across the stage. After the ceremony, that was the last time she saw Sooyoung. But for months, she was all she thought about. She couldn’t get that pretty face out of her head. She wished she knew her. Wished she had the courage to wave at her before she completely disappeared. But life goes on.

* * *

Jinsoul was still living at home with her mom. Who seemed to be doing a lot better now. Jinsoul was 20 now, they had moved since then. Just outside the city, in a pretty 1 leveled, single home. Her mother told her she just wanted a change of scenery. The home had a backyard with a pool in it. And it was atop some mountains that looked over the ocean just a little ahead. It could only be seen from the backyard though. There was a trail that led down to the small beach area that stretched across the back of the homes. 

Jinsoul had gotten a job, and began paying for some college classes. If she wasn’t working at the animal shelter, she was studying for her classes. Her mother would get sick often, sometimes so sick, Jinsoul had to call out of work or skip class to take care of her. And then she’d get better for a week or so. Making Jinsoul put the panic behind her and move forward. 

She came home from a long day, her mother on the couch, and she lay across her legs. Just like she used to. And her mother would gently stroke her hair, listening to her daughter ramble about how tiring her day was. “I’m really proud of you Jinsoul.” Her mother said. 

“Of me?” 

“Mhm..” 

Jinsoul sighed. “What if I just give up on this all.. and just work a simple 9 to 5..?” 

Her mother laughed. “Why would you do that? You’re very intelligent and strong Jinsoul. You can get through anything..” She reassured her.

“You always say that..” 

Her mother didn’t respond this time. And after a few moments of silence, she spoke gently to her daughter who seemed to be worried for her future. “Everything will be okay darling..” Her mother soothingly said, the soft touch putting her to sleep. 

That’s all her mother told her. Everything would be okay. Jinsoul wanted to believe it, she really did. 

She really really did.

* * *

Jinsoul was on her way home from work, when she decided to stop to get some food on the way home. She knew her mom liked to eat from there, so she texted her to ask if she was hungry. But she never replied. So she called, three times, and still no reply. It wasn’t shocking to her, that her mother didn’t answer. She was a heavy sleeper, she was probably just passed out on the couch as always. So she ordered her some food anyway. She could just eat it when she wanted to.

She enjoyed work today. She got to assist the doctor with a pregnant dog. It was fun, and she learned a lot. 

Pulling into the driveway of her home, she excitedly got out. Grabbing the food and drinks as she walked up to the door. Placing it down to unlock it and go inside. “Mom!” She shouted, before even stepping inside. A smile on her face. The woman’s eyes opened quickly at the sound of her daughters voice, she lay there. 

Forgetting where she was at the moment. Jinsoul’s heart dropped at what she saw when she finally got inside. She immediately dropped the food and the drinks onto the floor, running over to her mother in the hallway. She was on the floor, her breathing labored as she was drenched in sweat. Jinsoul panicked, her hands shaking as she called 911. 

Everything happened to quickly. But she stayed by her mother’s side the entire time. The moment she stopped breathing, and the moment she buried her. It was hard, and it hurt. And she blamed herself for a really long time. She should have known. How often her mother had gotten sick.. she really should have known. But she constantly brushed her off whenever she told her to see a doctor. 

The cancer that was treated years ago had come back and this time attacked her lungs and her liver. And she didn’t say a word. Not a single word to Jinsoul about it. And although Jinsoul felt lost now more than ever, she kept it moving.

* * *

**_2 years later_ **

“96....97… 98… 99...100..” Sooyoung counted, placing the weights down onto the floor. She spent most of her time working, going to the gym, or hitting on girls. 

She went to college at least. Got a degree, started working at a family owned car shop with her older brother. Her parents didn’t like it. But he supported her decision. He always did. 

They also hated the fact that she liked girls. They never outright said it, but you could tell. So the second she had the money, and was old enough to move out, she did. It was a small house. Nothing too big. It would just be her living there, her brother lived there for a year or two. But moved out recently with his girlfriend. 

She didn’t mind. He was fun, but she didn’t miss taking cold showers because her brother took up all the warm water. Sooyoung liked to stay in shape. If she had to name one thing she was obsessed with, or admired the most, she’d say herself. She knew she was attractive. She could feel the gazes on her whenever she was at the gym, or whenever she arrived at a strip club.

Depending on how well she got along with someone, she’d take them out to her car to fuck them. And then she’d never speak to them again. They’d often see her in public. They always remembered her, but she never remembered them. 

So when they’d ramble onto her about something, she’d pretend she remembered, pretend she was intrigued. But she truly didn’t care, and she was starting to hate pretending that she did. “Yes— that was a great night.. um, could we talk about this some other time? I’m kind of in a hurry right now..” She’d lie, and the girls would believe her. 

Watching her walk away as flashbacks from their eventful night would run through their clueless brains. They would get so caught up on someone who didn’t want anything to do with them. And that gave Sooyoung power, and made her ego even bigger than it already was. 

Oh— and she smoked. Like, a lot.

“Pack of dunhill cigarettes please.” She said, taking out her wallet as the cashier grabbed them for her. 

And then she was off to the club. Parking and stepping out with a cigarette between her lips. Took one last puff and blew the smoke out, stomping the cigarette out onto the ground. “Sorry environment…” She mumbled to herself, throwing a couple breath mints into her mouth. And then she was inside, scanning the area. Looking for someone she could give her attention to.

It wasn’t long before she came across a brunette at the bar. Wearing a white crop top and some jeans that widened at the bottom. She offered to buy her a drink, which eventually turned into multiple drinks. “Sooyoung.” She finally introduced, and the girl went to speak, but was stopped when Sooyoung placed a finger onto her lips.

“Jungeun.. I know. You told me already.” She whispered seductively. Sooyoung asked for a bottled water and handed it to the girl beside her, smirking as she noticed how infatuated Jungeun was with her. “Drink this. You said you were here with some friends so I don’t need to worry too much right?” 

And the girl nodded. “Good— I’ll be leaving now. It was nice to meet you.. Jungeun.” Sooyoung gently said, placing a soft kiss against the girl’s flushed cheeks. The fact that she was drunk definitely didn’t help with her desperation for attention. 

“W-Wait— where are you heading?”

“Home.” Sooyoung simply said, and Jungeun giggled.

“Can I come?” 

And Sooyoung smiled. “Oh yeah… you can _definitely_ come.” She smirked, reaching a hand out to the girl as she followed her out of the club. 

She took her home, gave her the time of her life, and woke up the next morning with her naked in her bed. Sooyoung stretched, the cold air hitting her bare chest as she sat up. The movement waking the girl beside her as well. 

“You look a lot sexier when there’s light on you.” Jungeun complimented, watching as Sooyoung put a shirt on. She didn’t respond, only rolled her eyes. 

She got what she wanted, so she really wasn’t in the mood for compliments and small talk. 

It’s bad. She was very aware of that. But she wasn’t too big on the whole small talk thing the day after she completely made someone moan her name the night before. She didn’t say anything else after that, she just left the room and put some ice cream in a bowl. Sitting at the counter. 

A few minutes later, Jungeun emerged from the bedroom, smiling at Sooyoung and placing a kiss on her cheek. She checked the fridge, noticing there wasn’t much in there. “Someone needs to go shopping..” She pointed out jokingly. 

But once again, Sooyoung wasn’t for it. Her irritation grew more as Jungeun began talking about her plans for the day, and how much she enjoyed last night. 

“Look, not to be an asshole or anything. But when do you plan on leaving my house? I’m kind of tired of pretending to give a fuck about anything you’re saying..” She asked, seeing the shocked look on Jungeun’s face.

“You want me to leave?” 

“Well— yeah.. it’s not like you’re my girlfriend or something..”

Jungeun scoffed. “I don’t need to be your girlfriend for you to have some fucking human decency.” 

Sooyoung rolled her eyes. Seeing the girl grabbing her things. “Yeah well, I’m just being honest.” She responded, eating her ice cream.

“No you’re being an asshole. What am I just some quick fuck to you?” 

“Hmm…”

Jungeun put a hand up. “Don’t.. even answer that.” She was truthfully afraid of the answer. She shook her head. “God.. you are exactly who everyone says you are. I thought you’d prove me wrong but—“

Sooyoung frowned for a moment at her words, but eventually got back into her groove. “If it makes you feel better, sex with you was a lot better than the girl I fucked in my car earlier that day..” She shrugged, seeing a look of disgust on Jungeun’s face.

“Unbelievable. I hope you rot.” She said angrily, and Sooyoung smiled. “And who the fuck eats ice cream for breakfast you dick.” She shouted, slamming the door behind her.

Sooyoung raised her eyebrows and looked back into her bowl. Sighing deeply, and placing it into the sink. Jungeun had a point. Seriously, who eats fucking ice cream for breakfast?

* * *

“Sorry little sis but you’ll be working in the front today.” Minho said, seeing the annoyance run across her face immediately.

“Oh come on… you know I hate running the register.” She complained, and he smiled, annoyingly ruffling her hair. 

“If it makes you feel better, you don’t have to wear that stupid blue button up with the shop name on the back.” He smiled and she smiled back, realizing if she came across someone cute today she wouldn’t be seen in that hideous thing. “I knew that’d make you smile. Now keep that smile for the rest of the day.” He pointed, and she scoffed.

“Whatever…” She mumbled, standing at the counter. Today was a little slow, thankfully. So she didn’t have to speak much or smile much. 

But Jinsoul wasn’t doing much of either. Mainly because something was wrong with her car. Not only did she have a flat, but her engine line had come on. So she had to find the nearest gas station or car shop. Which just so happened to be the one Sooyoung was working at. 

She leaned on top of the counter, playing with a quarter as the store remained quiet. She sighed to herself. She was bored out of her mind. But.. at least she didn’t have to wear that uniform. She managed to make it sexy though. Leaving it unbuttoned to reveal the white tank top she wore underneath. 

While she did that, Jinsoul was listening carefully to Minho as he explained what was wrong with her car. He also gave her a price on how much it would be to get her tire fixed. It had a large hole in it. Probably something she ran over on the road popped it. Glass or something sharp. 

“You’ll also need oil— you can just head next door and buy some for about 20 bucks. Nothing major.” He explained and she nodded. She called her job to let them know she’d be late. And when she got inside, there was a ringing sound from the bell above the door. Letting Sooyoung know someone arrived. She quickly looked up, only seeing the top of Jinsoul’s head as she walked through the aisles. 

She eventually just went back to what she was doing before, and was given a scare when an item was placed in front of her. “Looks like you’re having fun.” The girl said to her, and for a moment Sooyoung thought she may have gotten butterflies from the sound of her voice. She cleared her throat, leaning up and grabbing the item. 

“Just a boring work day.” 

“I can see that.” She smiled. 

“That’ll be $15.” Sooyoung simply said, watching as Jinsoul reached into her wallet and pulled out her card. Handing it to Sooyoung. She studied her closely. Yeah, this girl was sexy, and Sooyoung couldn’t keep her eyes to herself. 

She had a hard time looking up at her eyes. She was too busy looking at her lips. Wondering how soft they’d feel against hers. This probably sounds weird, but Sooyoung usually observed the girls she wanted to sleep with. 

She had a thing for nice lips, pretty eyes, long hair and smooth skin. And Jinsoul had all of that, not to mention the nice sized ass she had. Sooyoung _almost_ felt bad for looking so hard. But it was nearly impossible. She handed her the card back, and as she was about to bag it, Jinsoul placed a hand on hers. Telling her she didn’t have to.

“I’m just going next door. Don’t worry.” She smiled, and Sooyoung swallowed hard as she put the bag back.

“Something wrong with your car?” 

“Uh yeah. Just needed some oil and a new tire.” She explained and Sooyoung nodded.

“Ya know— I know how to fix cars too.” She informed. “Just saying.”

And Jinsoul looked confused, laughing nervously at the random piece of information she was given. “Are you good at it?” 

“Want to find out?” She quickly said, regretting it almost immediately. She wanted to smack herself. “Sorry that was..”

“Yeah. I’d love to find out. But I already have someone working on my car so.. maybe next time. Hopefully.. there isn’t one but..”

“I get it.” Sooyoung assured, smiling at her. “Well— I’m sure he’s waiting for you. So you should..” She gestured, and Jinsoul laughed.

“Right. Right. Thank you.” She said, before leaving the store. And Sooyoung’s eyes hadn’t left her until she was out of sight. 

When Jinsoul got back she handed the bottle to him. “Did you get lost in there?” He teased and the girl playfully laughed.

“No.. just got a little held up.” She explained, and she could hear him suck his teeth.

“That damn Sooyoung..” He mumbled.

“Pardon?” Jinsoul asked, and the man looked up from his spot on the ground. Standing up and completely towering over her.

“Oh it’s nothing. It’s just— my sister likes to take up people’s time if she finds them attractive usually.” 

“Your sister?” Jinsoul questioned, tilting her head. 

Minho nodded. “Yep. That evil thing at the register.”

“I didn’t mind.” She said truthfully, and Minho smiled. He moved to work on her car, and in less than an hour she was good to go. 

“If anything happens again you can just call me—“ He handed her a card with his shop information on it. “Or if you can, just drive on down here and I’ll take a look okay?” 

“Definitely. Thank you so much.” She smiled, pulling out of the shop and into the parking lot. She didn’t know why, but she desperately wanted to speak to.. Sooyoung, again. 

So she got out of her car, going inside the store again. When Sooyoung heard the ringing of the bell, she looked up from the magazine she was reading, eyeing Jinsoul carefully. It was obvious she had no idea why she was in here. Sooyoung could tell. Her body language said it all, and it didn’t help that she kept making quick glances over at the counter. 

She eventually picked up a few things, walking over to the counter. Sooyoung moved her magazine aside, looking at the items she picked up. A soda, some chips and a granola bar. 

Jinsoul purposely avoided making eye contact with Sooyoung, and it made her smile to herself seeing how nervous the other girl was. When Sooyoung was ringing up her snacks, she took a look at her again. She was really beautiful. She seemed to focus hard on whatever it was she was doing. Giving her an adorable look. Almost like a really fierce puppy. Jinsoul had never seen someone with such perfect features. Not to mention how pretty her lips were.

And if they were in some sort of teenage romance movie, she’d probably pull her over this counter and place her lips onto hers. And Sooyoung would realize just how much she actually liked her. Except it was nothing like that. Except, she had Sooyoung clapping in front of her face.

“Hello? Are you in there?” She questioned, looking at Jinsoul with a confused look.

“Sorry.. what?” She questioned and Sooyoung chuckled.

“I said your total is 4.29.” 

“Oh— right. Shit.. sorry.” Jinsoul said, moving to get her wallet. But then she realized she didn’t have her wallet. Which resulted in a panicked look on her face. Which resulted in Sooyoung laughing, because her theory was proven to be true. Jinsoul just came back here to see her again.

“Don’t worry about it.” Sooyoung said. “If you wanted to speak to me.. you could have just said so.” She added, seeing Jinsoul become red immediately.

“What? No that’s—“ 

“Shh..” Sooyoung said, handing her the bag. “I could see the way you were looking at me. Trust me, I’m used to it. You don’t have to lie.” 

“Sorry.. you’re just really— pretty.” 

“Pretty?” Sooyoung quirked an eyebrow up. “That’s a new one.” 

Jinsoul seemed shocked. “People don’t call you pretty?” 

“More like sexy, hot, and stunning.. but never pretty. So thanks for that.” She said smoothly, her smile making Jinsoul’s heart stop for just a brief moment. But the feeling was intoxicating. 

“Sooyoung.” She introduced softly, placing a hand in front of Jinsoul. 

“Jinsoul.” She smiled, and she could see the wheels turning in Sooyoung’s head when she said her name. And she didn’t know if that excited or worried her. 

“Jinsoul?” She questioned. “As in Jung Jinsoul?” 

Jinsoul nodded. “Uh… yeah? That’s me.” She laughed nervously.

Sooyoung laughed as well, smiling brightly. “I’m Ha Sooyoung. We went to the same high school together.” She informed. 

_”Ha Sooyoung.” She heard, watching as the girl quickly accepted her diploma and moved across the stage. After the ceremony, that was the last time she saw Sooyoung. But for months, she was all she thought about. She couldn’t get that pretty face out of her head. She wished she knew her._

“It’s you…” Jinsoul said quietly, slowly removing her hand from the other girls. “Wow— you look.. amazing.” She complimented, immediately going back on that sentence. “Not that you didn’t before! It’s just.. wow. You’re beautiful.” 

“Thank you. I see you’re still gorgeous as ever.” And she loved the way Jinsoul immediately became shy at her words. And Sooyoung loved every second of it. She wasn’t that shy, closed off girl that she was back in high school. She had grown into something much different. The confidence was written all over her, and it could be seen from miles away. 

“I.. thank you.” She tucked a hair behind her ear, checking the time. “I should really get going actually. But it was really nice— speaking to you.” She smiled. And if Sooyoung was a hopeless romantic or some shit she’d probably feel her world stop when Jinsoul showed that gorgeous smile of hers. Especially because she was the cause of it. 

“Do you want to go out for drinks or something?” Sooyoung quickly asked before she could walk off. Showing that captivating smile that got her everything she wanted. “You don’t have to answer right now.. but if you decide you want to—“ She wrote her number down, winking at Jinsoul in the process.

Was she trying to kill her? She could only take so much in such a short amount of time. It didn’t help that Sooyoung was obviously checking her out. But Jinsoul remained oblivious. Well, she did a good job at acting like she was. 

“I’ll keep that in mind for sure.” She smiled, feeling giddy as she left the store. 

She didn’t call Sooyoung immediately. Which annoyed Sooyoung to no end. For at least the first two days. But after that she forgot about her existence. Jinsoul thought about her everyday though. But she waited, because she didn’t want to seem desperate. So when she called, she could hear the confusion in Sooyoung’s voice as she said “Hello?” 

And Jinsoul smiled to herself. “I think I’m ready to get those drinks..”

**Author's Note:**

> See you all soon. <3


End file.
